In non-trunked radio frequency signaling systems, a limited number of communication resources are available. Typically, any one subscriber unit (SU) of a plurality of subscriber units may gain access to a radio frequency (RF) channel, thereby locking out all other subscribers on that particular channel for the time period that that given SU utilizes the selected channel. With all available radio-frequency channels in use, and, in particular, with a necessity for a priority communication, a communication resource allocator (CRA) may be unable to accommodate a crucial message when needed.
Therefore a need exists for a method that allows a SU to obtain assignment and utilization of a RF channel for concomitant transmission and reception periods, and that simultaneously allows a CRA to control a length of time that a SU may utilize a channel for transmitting and receiving signals.